The present invention relates to display apparatus, assemblies and related apparatus useful for displaying photographs.
Mounts or frames for photographs are well known. The present invention, however, is directed to the display of photographs or other flexible sheet-substrated images (whether produced by a photographic process or not) in such a way as to confer a three-dimensional effect to a viewer viewing the image from a viewing direction.
The curving of photographs so as to provide a three-dimensional (3-D) viewing effect is known. Some picture frames to provide a 3-D viewing effect rely on a presentation of a convex image bearing surface. In this respect, see, for example, Japanese Patent Specifications JP10243860, JP10243859, JP10243855 and JP9103349. The concave presentation of the photographic image is also known. See DE29703342 where an image is presented in an arcuate form. However, the curvature of the image in that invention is unlikely to achieve a:3-D effect. It appears to be for aesthetic purposes only.
The present invention provides an alternative to such known three-dimensional displays or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
A first aspect the present invention consists of a display apparatus for conferring a three-dimensional viewing effect to a displayed two-dimensional material, the apparatus including convex surface defining means having a viewing opening therethrough, and material presenting means to present the two-dimensional material for viewing through the opening from the convex surfaced side of the convex surface defining means, wherein the material presenting means can present the two-dimensional material for the viewing when curved oppositely to the convex surface so as to be concavely presented for viewing.
Preferably, the convex surface defining means and at least part of the material presenting means is in a fixed relationship.
Preferably, the two-dimensional material is or is to be a picture or image on a substrate of a flexible sheet material.
Preferably, resilient sandwiching means is provided for the flexible substrate, which resilient sandwiching means are held under edgeways compression in a stable condition by the at least part of the material presenting means so as to provide the concave presentation for viewing of the picture or image.
Preferably, a molded member defines both the convex surface of the convex surface defining means, and behind the convex surface two opposed channels into which the two-dimensional material is to be held under edgewise compression of (a) the two-dimensional material, if resilient or (b) at least one resilient carrier of the two-dimensional material.
Preferably the concave presentation for viewing of the two-dimensional material is in an arc not curved substantially tighter than the circumference of a circle where the axis is that of the concavity.
Preferably the convex surface defining means is not curved substantially tighter than that of the circumference of a circle where the axis is that of the convexity. The arc(s) is or are both about a substantially upright axis.
Preferably, the two-dimensional material without removal from the apparatus can be pushed to a stable curve no longer opposite to the convex surface.
In another aspect, the invention includes a display apparatus for displaying a two-dimensional material, the apparatus having means defining opposed channels in a mutually fixed relationship between which the two-dimensional material can be placed for viewing from a direction (xe2x80x9cthe viewing directionxe2x80x9d), the channels being such that resilient means provided by one of: (i) the two-dimensional material, if of appropriate size and of a resilient sheet form, and (ii) at least one resilient sheet carrier of appropriate size for and lying against the two-dimensional material, can, by virtue of edgewise compression, be held in the channels to provide a concave presentation of the two-dimensional material from the viewing direction which is stable owing at least in part to the appropriate size being greater than the spacing between the channels.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a display apparatus for displaying a flexible, sheet-substrated image, including means defining opposed channels in a mutually fixed relationship between which a flexible, sheet-substrated image can be placed for image viewing of its front surface from a direction (xe2x80x9cthe viewing directionxe2x80x9d), the channels being such that resilient means provided by one of: (i) the flexible, sheet-substrated image, if of appropriate size and resilient, and (ii) at least one resilient sheet carrier of appropriate size for and lying against the sheet substrated image, can, by virtue of edgewise compression, be held in the channels to provide a concave presentation of the image from the viewing direction which is stable owing at least in part to the appropriate size being greater than the spacing between the channels.
As used herein, reference to xe2x80x9copposed channelsxe2x80x9d refers to any molded, fabricated or otherwise provided structure having a continuous, skeletal or other channel-like or the equivalent form (even a simple groove) which opens towards the opposing xe2x80x9cchannel.xe2x80x9d
Preferably, the means defining such opposed channels has at least one internal surface to conform with the convex back surface of the resilient means when the front surface of the sheet substrated image is to be or is presented to the viewing direction in a concave manner. Preferably, the means defining the opposed channels also has internal surfaces or an internal surface to conform to the front of the resilient means when it is to be or is presented to the viewing direction in a convex manner. Preferably, the means defining opposed channels is a molded component to provide, with a perimeter for the image, a viewing opening.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an assembly includes a display apparatus for displaying a flexible, sheet-substrated image, the apparatus having means defining opposed channels in a mutually fixed relationship between which the flexible, sheet-substrated image can be placed for image viewing of its front surface from a direction (xe2x80x9cthe viewing directionxe2x80x9d), and a resilient sheet substrated image capable of being held in the display apparatus by the opposed channels to provide a stable concave presentation of the image from the viewing direction.
Preferably, the resilient sheet substrated image can be held by the opposed channels under edgewise compression.
In accordance with yet another aspect the invention, an assembly display apparatus for displaying a flexible, sheet-substrated image, the apparatus having means defining opposed channels in a mutually fixed relationship between which a the flexible, sheet-substrated image can be placed for image viewing of its front surface from a direction (xe2x80x9cthe viewing directionxe2x80x9d), and an assemblage of a flexible, sheet-substrated image and at least one resilient sheet, the assemblage being capable of being held in the display apparatus by the opposed channels to provide a stable concave presentation of the image from the viewing direction. Preferably, the assemblage can be held by the opposed channels under edgewise compression.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a display apparatus for displaying a photograph or other flexible, sheet-substrated image (hereafter xe2x80x9cphotographxe2x80x9d) includes a first resilient sheet, a second resilient sheet (whether edgewise connected to the first resilient sheet or not), at least one of the sheets being at least in part transparent, and a mount to accommodate and support the first and second sheets when, in use, as an assemblage with a photograph of appropriate dimensions, they sandwich the photograph for display, wherein the mount is capable of receiving the assemblage and to accommodate the same in a format that displays the photograph through the at least in part transparent sheet for view from a viewing direction, and wherein the assemblage, in use, is held in the mount with edgewise compression of the sheets in a stable concave form (when considered from the viewing direction).
Preferably, without removal from the mount in use, can also, by said edgewise compression, support the assemblage in a stable convex form (when considered from the viewing direction). In addition, preferably without removal from the mount, the assemblage can be pressed from one condition to the other (i.e., stable concave form to stable convex form and vice versa).
Preferably, the mount is provided with molded internal surfaces at least in part, to accord to the curvature of the stablely supported forms of the assemblage, and is also provided with molded external surfaces at least in part to accord to a similar or opposite curvature of the stablely supported forms of the assemblage.
In another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for displaying a photograph or other flexible, sheet-substrated image (hereafter xe2x80x9cphotographxe2x80x9d) includes a resilient photograph, and a mount to accommodate and support the resilient photograph by providing with opposed channels an edgewise compression of the photograph which allows the photograph to favor a stable concave display of the photograph from a viewing direction.